1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the general field of vibratory mills where a housing defines a milling chamber therein with a plurality of grinding members often freely movable within the chamber for grinding of feed material between the grinding members as well as between the grinding member in the interior of the housing. With certain materials grinding is greatly facilitated by cryogenic treatment of the grinding chamber. When the temperature within the grinding chamber is reduced to a significant level certain feed stock materials such as rubber is made brittle and is much easier to fracture in order to reduce the size of the individual particles thereof.
The present invention deals with the field of cryogenic vibratory mills which include longitudinally extending grinding members therein being particularly usable for grinding of feed material such as the crumb of recycled vehicle tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have been designed for this purpose such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,727 issued Aug. 28, 1956 to S. Klesskalt and assigned to N.V. Tema on a "Process And Apparatus For Vibratory Grinding"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,412 issued May 22, 1973 to H. Haas et al and assigned to Klockner-Humboldt-Deutz Aktiengesellschaft on a "Method And Arrangement For Performing Low-Temperature Grinding Operations In A Vibrating Mill"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,991 issued Jun. 10, 1973 to P. Wehren et al and assigned to Klockner-Humboldt-Deutz Aktiengesellschaft on a "Vibrating Mill"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,575 issued Jan. 15, 1974 to J. Langmaack and assigned to Klockner-Humboldt-Deutz Aktiengesellschaft on a "Vibrating Mill with Introduction Of Refrigerants Into The Solid Material Being Ground In The Grinding Chamber"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,084 issued May 28, 1974 to J. Langmaack and assigned to Klockner-Humboldt-Deutz Aktiengesellschaft on a "Vibrating Device With A Heat Insulated Treatment Chamber, Particularly A Vibrating Mill"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,825 issued Oct. 1, 1974 to H. Haas et al and assigned to Klockner-Humboldt-Deutz Aktiengesellschaft on a "Vibrating Mill With Heat Insulating Grinding Chamber"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,145 issued Mar. 16, 1976 to G. Eichholz et al and assigned to Klockner-Humboldt-Deutz AG on a "Grinding Mill With Excitation Member In The Charge Of Material To Be Comminuted"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,942 issued Apr. 13, 1976 to H. Haas et al and assigned to Klockner-Humboldt-Deutz Aktiengesellschaft on a "Vibrating Ball Mill With Heat Insulated Grinding Chamber"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,106 issued Sept. 5, 1989 to H. Perkel and assigned to TDF, Inc. on a "Process For Low Temperature Comminution Of Scrap Tires".